


Fuyuhiko Gets Some Relief

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Prostate Massage, Undressing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: ... seeing him pace across the room, cursing for a whole two minutes, and only managing to unbutton three of the ten on the shirt made him realize something. Fuyuhiko was way too proud to ask for any help. He was going to have to step in and help, whether he wanted it or not.





	Fuyuhiko Gets Some Relief

Kazuichi was slowly closing in on Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko was straightening himself as he moved further into the room. Fuyuhiko said “We need your shower. I tell you in a minute”. Kazuichi entered the door entirely fixated on the blond. “C’mon fucker! You want me, come get me.” Fuyuhiko said as he opened the door to the bathroom. Kazuichi followed him inside. “Stay still already” he said as he reached out. Fuyuhiko ducked under his arms and pushed Kazuichi on the floor. He then shuffled out the room. Kazuichi had trouble figuring out what happened, but he knew he didn’t like it. “Why are you doing this? Do you really hate me!?” he said about to cry. The heat raging in his body was making it hard to think.

Fuyuhiko closed the door and reached for the chair by the desk. He jammed it under the door in order to keep it closed. Kazuichi crawled over to the door and tried the knob. Seeing it was unable to open be began to bang on the glass. He was upset and confused and so very horny. Feeling the despair of his situation he fell to his knees and began to cry. Hajime walked over to the door to get a closer look. He was shirtless and in his boxers. “What the hell is happening to him?” he asked.

Fuyuhiko answered him in an annoyed tone. “We were drugged by Nagito. It takes more than that to keep a Kuzuryu down. It hit him hard though”. He tapped the glass to get Kazuichi’s attention. When he lifted his face, the others saw all his snot and tears. “Take a cold shower and rub a couple out. You’ll be fine” he said. More sobbing was the response as Fuyuhiko walked away from the glass to a corner of the room. Hajime followed him much to his annoyance. “Give me space. Go back on the bed”. He said as he moved to another corner of the room. He unbuttoned the jacket he was wearing and let it slip on the floor. He then reached for his tie and loosened it.

Hajime continued to follow him around the room. He was extremely concerned about the two that barged into his room. He grabbed Fuyuhiko by the shoulders to stop and turned him around. Fuyuhiko looked at him but said nothing. Hajime put a hand to his forehead and reached for Fuyuhiko to compare temperatures. Fuyuhiko’s forehead was damp with sweat and hot to the touch. Fuyuhiko swatted the hand away. “Don’t baby me! I’ll kill you.” he said. He turned to walk away again but Hajime turned him back again. Fuyuhiko glared at him and pushed his chest hard.

Hajime took a step back from the suddenness of the push. “There has to be something that I can do to help you two. Let me help you!” Hajime said as he stepped forward again to stop Fuyuhiko from moving. Fuyuhiko sneered at him and laughed. Hajime frowned and Fuyuhiko said “Unless you want to lend me your ass, no, you can’t help me. I have to deal with this myself”. Fuyuhiko then pulled the tie from his neck. Fuyuhiko tried to unbutton his shirt but his fingers were clumsy and fumbled. “Shit!” Fuyuhiko hissed.

Seeing him like this Hajime sucked his teeth. He had half a mind to let him struggle until he was called. However, seeing him pace across the room, cursing for a whole two minutes, and only managing to unbutton three of the ten on the shirt made him realize something. Fuyuhiko was way too proud to ask for any help. He was going to have to step in and help, whether he wanted it or not. He stopped Fuyuhiko at the corner for the third time and reached for his shirt. He quickly unbuttoned all the remaining buttons. Fuyuhiko was quiet the whole time. Looking at him, Hajime could see that he was breathing a bit heavier and more sweat was gathering on his body. He instructed him to raise his arms. Fuyuhiko did and Hajime lifted the shirt off his arms. Getting the shirt off needed him to get close to Fuyuhiko’s body. Even without direct contact, he could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Hajime said “I’ll help you. You need me. It’s fine, I can do this. I was practicing before you came in”. Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything for a moment. When he did it was a low mumble. “...We’re fucking highschool students”. “That doesn’t matter. You need help”. Hajime couldn’t hear his reply. He leaned closer to hear him. “That… worked with... Mikan?” he whispered. Hajime shook him and said “I already told you that it wasn’t like that!”. Fuyuhiko went silent before saying “Fine”. Hajime turned and walked to the bed. When he turned back around Fuyuhiko was still standing where he was. “I’m at my limit… I can barely stand”. Hajime walked back over to him. Fuyuhiko really was in no condition to move. Hajime thought for a moment on what they could do. Suddenly an idea came to him.

Hajime undid the belt on Fuyuhiko’s pants. He let them fall to the floor and helped his friend to step out of them. Fuyuhiko was wearing his black thongs as usual. He was not surprised as he already had a pair of his underwear as a gift. The thong currently on him was completely soaked with pre-cum. Hajime pulled them down as well and helped him out of them. As soon as the thongs slip over his raging erection, it sprang to attention. Fuyuhiko hissed as the air hit him. His dick was so engorged with his blood, the veins were bulging and pulsing along the five inch length. Hajime could feel that this was the hottest part of his body by far. Now that Fuyuhiko was naked, it was Hajime’s turn. He quickly shuffled out of his boxers. Finally, he turned towards the corner and placed one hand on each wall. He pushed out his hips and spread his feet apart so that Fuyuhiko could have easy access to him.

Fuyuhiko stared at Hajime before dragging his feet forward. He raised a hand to grab onto his hip. Hajime held back the gasp he was going to make from the contact of the burning hand on his bare skin. He could feel the other hand trail down his spine down to the tight ring of his ass. Hajime took deep breaths as he felt a finger firmly press inside him. Fuyuhiko quickly moved his finger in and out as far as it could go. He make sure to curl the joints as he pulled them out. As Hajime focused on the pleasure he was receiving he let out a sigh. Soon another finger joined the first inside him. Fuyuhiko picked up the speed as he fingered Hajime. He also spread out his fingers in scissor like motions. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the base of his dick to guide it in.

Hajime could feel the pressure as the head pressed against his asshole. He spread his legs a little further and tried to relax. With a grunt, Fuyuhiko was able to push his way in. He gave a big thrust to bottom out in Hajime. This caused him to moan desperately. Hajime winced as he was not used to this thickness and heat. He was going to tell Fuyuhiko to wait until he got used to it, but Fuyuhiko gripped both of hips tightly and started thrusting wildly. Looking over his shoulder, Fuyuhiko was blankly staring at his back with his mouth slightly open. He wasn’t going to be able to stop anytime soon.

Gritting his teeth, Hajime resigned himself to bearing the pain until it felt better. He reached back for his own dick to stroke it. The pulsing heat of Fuyuhiko’s dick was tunneling into him hard and fast. Fuyuhiko was certainly feeling good if his moans were anything to go by. Soon, even he could feel fragments of pleasure through the pain. At this point, he couldn’t hold his voice back and his moans joined his partner’s. Eventually even the pain faded away. Hajime sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Fuyuhiko thrusted further to left and pressed against his prostate. Hajime bucked forward and Fuyuhiko pulled him back, further grinding on his prostate.

Hajime cried out “Right there! Don’t stop!”. Fuyuhiko didn’t show that he heard him, but he did continue focusing on that area. The pressure in his core was building until it flowed out of him. The tremors exploded all over his body. Hajime could barely breathe with the sensations in his body. He had to take his hand off his dick to brace himself on the wall to prevent him from falling. He had heard of prostate orgasms, but he never had one until now. Cum was flowing out of his cock and his whole body was sensitive and tingling.

Fuyuhiko’s thrusts got more erratic until he thrusted as far as he could as he released a deluge of hot cum in Hajime’s ass. Both boys panted hard as they rode out their orgasms. Hajime was pleased, thinking of taking a nice, warm shower when he could feel Fuyuhiko twitch inside him, as hard as ever. “Wait! I’m still cumming!” he yelled, but he started to thrust again. Fuyuhiko wasn’t listening to him, but the angle was thankfully away from his prostate. Hajime’s very over sensitive body caused him as much pain as pleasure as he continued to cum. The pressure built again until he could feel his balls tighten as he came again. His cum splashed hard against the wall. He could no longer support himself and he fell. He could vaguely feel more burning cum gush inside him before he passed out.


End file.
